


The Rusted Nightmare

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: The Island [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short works centering around Nightmare and RedCoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rusted Nightmare

A soft hum vibrated up Red's throat, his voice softly singing, a sound that carried throughout the clearing they rested in.

_"I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry"_

Honey brown eyes gazed with a love that no other had aimed at the young pup, and Night knew, just knew that he would always have his big brother no matter what happened.

_"For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry"_

Night gazed up at his older brother, mouth slightly agape in awe, the tears that had beaded at the corner of his eyes dried up.

_"Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know"_

A nuzzle against his head and tears building up again, Red's voice straining slightly when he continued.

 _"When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together"_  
__  
He curled close, his young mind screaming importance, danger, older. None of it he understood besides a vile empty feeling that seemed to fill with rage. For now though, Night did  his best to ignore it and instead was lulled into a fitful sleep by his brother's singing, the voice softening and quieting as darkness swallowed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Red's and Night's relationship when they were still young. With Phill Collins "You'll be in my Heart."
> 
> My writing sucks.


End file.
